A Simple Understanding
by Taisi
Summary: Prince Zuko learns a little bit more about his new airbending companion on a stormy night. Slight Zukaang


A Simple Understanding

"Aang! What are you doing?" Zuko shouted to be hear over the roaring winds, clinging to the saddle for dear life. It had been simple; they were to go out, map some territory, then head back. But no-the storm had come out of nowhere, and threatened to knock them out of the sky. The former prince could hardly see for all the lashing rain, but could still make out the Avatar fighting to keep control of the reins and to keep his perch on the bison's head. "We have to get back!"

"No way! Appa won't make it for much longer!" The boy's voice was strained. "I'm going to land Appa down there-it'll be rough, so hold on."

'Down there' was a forest; Zuko almost moaned but managed not to, instead tightening his handholds on the rim of the saddle. The land was rough, as promised, but not as bad as Zuko feared; and the trees provided excellent cover from the rain. The leaves and branches overhead overlapped to make a ceiling of sorts-and better yet, there was a small cave located conveniently not far from where they'd made their landing.

The first thing Aang saw to was his sky bison; he got him to the entrance of the cave and leapt down at once to cuddle into the fur on his face and whisper reassurances as Zuko went ahead to inspect the cave. The great thing closed its eyes and after awhile nudged the airbender gently-Go on, go on, I'm fine. Aang smiled at him, petting his nose, before he trotted in to join Zuko.

"I'm glad we left Momo with Katara." He eyed their surroundings. "What do you think?" the boy asked.

"Looks pretty good," his companion replied. "I can make a fire if we find something dry to use for tinder."

Aang beamed. "There were some branches not far from where we landed Appa that looked pretty dry!" he reported, already on his way to the entrance. "I'll be right-" Lightning flashed and he cut himself off sharply; he backed slowly from the mouth of the cave. Zuko, who had come to join him near the opening, frowned at him-then saw the younger boy's expression of absolute terror.

"Aang, what's-" Thunder clapped and drowned out his words; Aang cried out and threw his arms over his head, curling into a ball. "...Aang?" He hesitated, then knelt, reaching out to touch the kid's shoulder; he felt him trembling. "Aang, would you look at me?" Zuko made a face, unsure of what to do.

_I'll get the fire going, _he decided suddenly. _I'll get it warm and light in here. That should calm him down. _

* * *

"So you don't like storms," Zuko said matter-of-factly. Aang said nothing, still tucked into a ball; the fire had helped-he'd responded at least-but he still wouldn't relax. "Why don't you?" Zuko wasn't sure the airbender was going to answer.

And Zuko was struck suddenly by how small the Avatar looked, silhouetted by the dancing fire; how fragile he looked, and scared. "Aang." The boy didn't look at him. "_Aang._" After what seemed like hours, he whispered,

"Once Appa and I were caught in a storm." His voice was bitter, and held an ageless sorrow. "I froze us in an iceberg-it wasn't on purpose...It was like a glitch, and the Avatar state overtook me. I could never have waterbended otherwise." He laughed humorlessly, resting his forehead in his palm. "And throughout the next hundred years, my people turned to ash and nations were burned; people suffered and died because of me. A hundred years' worth of people." When he raised his gaze to meet Zuko's, the latter was taken aback at the resignation in that soft, stormy gray. "Each time it storms..." He looked away suddenly, digging his fingers into his arms.

Zuko knew, and couldn't bear it; he stood, and made his way over to the nomad, sitting down again beside him. "Don't...Don't cry." Aang didn't cry; he was always smiling, that annoyingly cheerful, happy-go-lucky Mr. Brightside-the one who always found the silver lining. To see him now, hiding his face and sobbing into his arms, tore at the scarred prince's heart. After much deliberation, he slipped an arm around Aang's shoulders and pulled him against him.

Anyone else would've tensed, would've pushed away and denied themselves the comfort-but not Aang; he only sighed, and rested his head on Zuko's shoulder. "Thank you, Zuko."

For how long had he needed a shoulder to cry on? The thought pissed the firebender off; he wrapped his arms harder around the arrow-headed boy, determined never to let him cry alone again.

A/N: Yes, yes, a pointless drabble. -shrug- I'm still trying to unearth my motivation.


End file.
